


The Morning After

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione rolled over to her left and found something in her way.  Rolling over to her right, she found another obstruction.  This woke her up enough to wonder what could be crowding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shiv5468](http://shiv5468) for her birthday.

Hermione rolled over to her left and found something in her way. Rolling over to her right, she found another obstruction. This woke her up enough to wonder what could be crowding her.

She pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. As she took in the obstacles on either side of her, the previous night’s events came back to her in a rush and the memory sent flames of heat licking up the sides of her neck and into her cheeks.

It would probably be a very good idea to take a shower. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was supposed to manage that without waking either of them, but decided to try anyway. As she squirmed a little to edge her way out of the covers, a hand she hadn’t noticed before tightened its grip on her hip. From the angle, it seemed to be Severus’. Gently, she pried it away and settled it back against him. Fortunately she had been right about whose it was, or she might have just locked herself more securely in place.

This was the sort of thing no one ever mentioned about wild nights of multi-partnered sex: the getting untangled in the morning.

Eventually she managed to slither her way to the foot of the bed, grateful that the linens were entirely untucked and thinking to herself that it was really ironic she was the one having to move like a snake. She tiptoed into the bathroom, used the toilet, brushed her teeth, and finally stepped into a refreshingly hot shower. As the water sluiced down her body, she found her thoughts drifting back to … well, that had been very nice. Never in a million years would she have expected that she, Hermione Granger, would do such things. Or have such things done to her. The water really was a bit too warm, wasn’t it?

She leaned back intending to rest against the cool tiles for a moment and was surprised to find herself instead being caught by a very familiar pair of arms.

“Good morning, Hermione,” he said silkily as he pressed a kiss into her completely drenched hair.

“Mmm,” she replied. “Good morning, Severus.”

He turned her around and kissed her hungrily. Merlin, how could he still have any libido left this morning? And had she been that oblivious that he’d had time to come in and brush his teeth without her noticing? Finally the part of her brain that always had questions shut off for a bit and she let him press her up against the wall, grinding his growing erection against her hip.

And then he stopped. She moaned slightly because she hadn’t quite found the words yet to ask what was wrong with him.

“We should finish up in here and get back to Lucius,” he whispered into her ear as the steaming water continued to beat down on them.

“Wh-what?”

“I believe he should be done with his excessive use of grooming charms by now.”

Again? They wanted to do this again? She whimpered slightly, though she wasn’t sure if that was because of the raw feeling in her bum or simply the enticing thought of being with both of these wizards again so soon.

Severus clearly interpreted it to mean the latter as he shut off the shower, grabbed his wand from the holder just outside it and dried them both off. He took her by the hand and she let herself be led back into the bedroom where Lucius Malfoy did indeed appear to have finished his magical ablutions and returned to the bed. Lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, his hair falling artistically to pool on the pillow, nearly indistinguishable from the soft fabric on which it lay.

“What appalling guests,” Lucius said with a little smirk. “Sneaking off for a bit of fun without your host?”

“Merely freshening up for the next round,” Severus replied, setting his wand down on a nearby table and guiding Hermione to stand in front of him. “Of course, there is always the possibility you might be too tired to participate, given your advanced years. Perhaps this time you would prefer to watch?” As he said this, he slid his hands up along her waist, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. Her breath caught as he dipped his head to kiss her neck by way of punctuation.

“Advanced years?” Lucius scoffed. “It may be my birthday, but that is no reason to make comments about my age. I am still very much in my prime, I’ll have you know.”

While he sounded indignant, Hermione noted that not only was his smirk still firmly in place but his cock was expressing its interest in the scene they were presenting for him.

“Yesterday was your birthday, Lucius,” she said. She looked back at Severus. “Do you think we should contact his Healer? Losing track of the days is never a good sign.”

“Impertinent chit,” Lucius said, rising from the bed to join them. “We shall have to see about correcting that.”

She shuddered with pleasure as he traced a finger along her face and neck, gliding it down to her breast where it joined Severus’ hand in teasing her. She found herself deliciously pinned between the two wizards as Severus removed his other hand to lift Lucius’ chin to his for a kiss. Nibbling at Lucius’ shoulder, she slid her arms around him and wondered briefly where this would lead today.

When the men came up for air, Lucius said, “I believe this morning calls for a somewhat different arrangement.” He then proceeded to whisper his suggestion to Severus, who whispered it to her. She was a bit surprised by it. Relieved, actually, on behalf of her sore bum, but surprised.

“Are you sure, Severus?” she asked.

“I would not have asked you if I were not,” he replied. “But if you do not want to, I am sure we can …”

“No,” she interrupted, her heart setting new records for speed and unusual rhythms. “That would be … I would like to try that.” She would also like to see that, actually, but was not sure her vantage point would allow for much visibility.

“Perhaps it would be … interesting to conjure a mirror? One that won’t be making comments,” she hastened to add.

“A Muggle mirror?” Lucius sounded vaguely disturbed, but really, he had to have got over his distaste for all things of Muggle origin by now, as evidenced by this lovely sandwich in which she was encased.

“Would you really prefer one that would call out random opinions and suggestions?” Severus asked.

“Excellent point,” Lucius replied. “Your wand is the closest, perhaps you would do the honors?”

Within moments there was a lovely mirror parallel to the bed, both long and tall enough to capture … well, really just about anything they might be doing. Hermione guided Lucius back to the bed and lay back onto the pillows, smirking as he eagerly positioned himself above her and began placing languid kisses on her lips and neck. She ran her fingers through his silky blond hair and feathered them along his chest, flicking at his nipples playfully and pinching them every so often for added effect. He ducked his head grazed one of her nipples with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, all the while stroking her other breast so gently it was driving her nearly insane. Now she buried her fingers fiercely in his hair as though she feared he would pull away.

When he switched breasts, she opened her eyes and sought out Severus, who was watching with intense interest. She caught his gaze and looked carefully for any sign he was not as certain about this as he had said, but all she saw was delicious lust. He was holding a small jar of something, and she thought she knew what its purpose must be.

Having clearly decided her breasts were well attended to, Lucius slid downward and began to place taunting open-mouthed kisses along her belly, her hips, and then her legs. She squirmed, trying to encourage him to make better use of that talented mouth, but he perversely moved further down her legs.

Severus was still watching, motionless, and she reached out a hand to him. He took it and allowed her to draw him in for a kiss that rapidly deepened. She was almost lost in tracing the unevenly familiar patterns of his teeth and caressing his tongue with her own when a jolt of pleasure seared through her as Lucius finally applied his own tongue to her center. Severus ended the kiss with a note of reluctance but smirked at her as he moved to the foot of the bed.

Lucius was doing something very different to her, though she wasn’t sure exactly what. It was both more and less intense than the way Severus did this and was all the more exciting for the difference. A thrill ran through her as he moaned slightly, the vibrations and his breath adding to her pleasure. She looked over to the mirror and saw that Severus had begun applying the lubricant potion to Lucius’ arse, and by the sound of it had located his prostate. No, wait, the much louder moan must indicate he’d found it now, actually. In response, Lucius began to circle his tongue around her clit rather more insistently, and she found herself fisting the bedclothes as the tension in her mounted steeply but stayed just this side of breaking.

He added his fingers, stroking inside her as his tongue continued its assault, periodically interrupted by moans when Severus changed something about what he was doing. She wanted to watch, had asked for the mirror for that very reason, after all, but that would take far more concentration than she was willing to spare from this incredible spiral of pleasure and tension coiling within her like a spring wound too tight. And then Lucius found the exact spot within her and rubbed it insistently with his fingers as his tongue ceased its circling and flicked across her clit in irregular feather light and desperately intense movements until that spring wound so tight it shattered and she screamed in ecstasy.

When she came back to herself, Lucius was looking down at her eagerly. She leaned up to catch his lips with her own and relished the taste of herself on him.

“Are you ready?” he purred.

“Oh yes,” she replied and smiled as he eased his cock into her and then held perfectly still.

She could just see Severus behind him but turned to the mirror so she could witness this more completely. Severus was positioning himself carefully behind Lucius, and she gasped at the sight of him parting the man’s arse cheeks and guiding himself in. She moaned approvingly as each of his movements caused Lucius to move within her as well. There had never been a more erotic sight nor experience in the history of sex, she was sure. Lucius moans alone were nearly enough to send her back over the edge. Nearly, but not quite.

Several more jolts and thrusts later, he seemed to have made his way in completely. Lucius was almost whimpering. Hermione looked up at him and could see it was from pleasure, but Severus leaned over to place his mouth next to his ear and asked, “Are you all right?”

“Merlin, yes,” Lucius answered.

Severus swept the blond’s hair aside and kissed his neck, then caressed Hermione’s face and rested his fingers briefly against her lips. She kissed them and warmth flowed through her as he smirked impishly. Then his fingers were gone, replaced by Lucius’ mouth, and she felt Lucius withdraw from her a bit, only to slam back in when Severus thrust back into him. Her back arched and she pressed her own hips back up against him, shifting a bit to change her angle. The next thrust was like a jolt of lightning, and all three of them cried out.

Just before her higher functions shorted out, she looked back over to the mirror and became drunk on the sight of Severus shagging Lucius who was shagging her. Then she simply let herself go and placed her hands over Severus’ on Lucius’ hips, gaining better leverage to grind her clit oh just so against him on each and every thrust until finally she didn’t know who came first but she was coming apart again, Lucius was twitching inside her, and Severus was panting and looked ready to collapse into a puddle.

Some time later, she found herself once again sandwiched between the two men under the covers. It would probably be a good idea to take another shower, but really a morning like this called for a bit of a lie in first. She sighed contentedly and kissed each of the sleeping wizards, wondering what excuse they would come up with next time as it would be several months until the next birthday.


End file.
